Don't Tip Water on his Head
by eatsleepreadwrite
Summary: Hugo Weasley is the victim of bully Necratius Kronseburg. Who will step in to save him this time? Headcannon. Rated K for violence.


Once he felt the bucket of water fall on his head, Hugo knew he was dead. He heard the other kids laughing at him as he picked up the books he had dropped in shock, now sodden with water.

"Dear, dear me, I think Hugo Weasley had a little accident!" Said a drawling voice behind Hugo.

"Thanks for that, Necratius. Next time, try not to be so unoriginal." Hugo stood up facing Necratius Kronseburg, a sixth year Slytherin who apparently found it his personal job to make Hugo's life a living hell. Once he had gotten up, he looked hard into Necratius's eyes for a moment, then turned to leave.

"Not so fast, Weasley. You got water on my shoe." Hugo sighed and turned around.

"Actually, YOU got water on your shoe. Have fun cleaning it off. Toodles." Hugo turned to leave once again.

"I don't think so Weasley. No leaving until I say so." A small crowd of people had gathered around the pair, and two of Necratius's huge cronies stepped out in front of him. "I think it's time Hugo here, learned some manners." Necratius chuckled and then stepped forward. "Lick the water off my boot, Weasley." Hugo stared defiantly at Necratius.

"Lick it yourself." Necratius gave an exasperated sigh, then presently punched Hugo in the stomach. Hugo fell on the floor, groaning.

"A bit better. Now, lick it." Hugo kneeled on the floor, holding his stomach, and made no attempt to move. "Tut, tut, tut..." Necratius tutted comically. "This just won't do." He stepped forwards, drew back his leg and kicked Hugo in the face. Hugo flew across the floor, and ended up sprawled on his back, blood pouring out of his nose. "Ready to lick my shoe yet?" Necratius cackled. When Hugo just stared up in defiant silence, Necratius seemed to get a little mad. "Look, dung brain, lick my shoe and I'll let you run away." Still no response from Hugo. Getting more worked up by the second, Necratius kicked him in the face, stomach, leg and groin thrice over. "Now are we feeling compliant?" Hugo just lay on the ground, blood gushing everywhere, but unable to move or stand up.

"Please, Necratius. Just leave me alone."

"No. Lick my boot you incessant whiner." He kicked Hugo again in the leg. There was a cracking sound and Hugo screamed in pain. "I. Said. Lick . My. Boot."

"HEY!" There was a single voice from the crowd. Hugo tried to open his puffy eye to see a small girl pushing her way through the crowd. Once she had gotten to the front, she stood between Hugo and Necratius. "Leave him alone, Kronesburg. Be a human for once in your pathetic life and leave the poor boy alone." Necratius laughed.

"You want to join your pretty little boyfriend?" The girl blushed furiously. "So be it." Necratius punched the girl in the face, but before his fist collided with her face, Necratius was thrown back into the wall. Hugo had his wand raised and had sent a spell in his direction, knocking Kronesburg out in the process. The crowd quickly began to disperse at the sound of arriving teachers, whilst Necratius lay motionless on the floor. The girl came over to Hugo. She looked at him curiously through her dark blue eyes.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you. You didn't need to come and help me, but you did anyway which was stupid but kind."

"Well, he was kind of kicking your ass."

"Maybe, but he's going to be after both of us now."

"Whatever. He's just a big bully. He'll learn his lesson eventually." She extended a hand to help him up. Hugo grasped her hand, but presently fell back down.

"I...um...can't get up." He mumbled.

"Wow, he must have hit you hard."

"Sort of."

"Anyway, let me levitate you to the Hospital Wing." She drew her wand, and Hugo felt himself rising off the floor, staying mostly horizontal, but his broken leg sagged a little. The girl didn't say anything more on the journey to the Wing, except a "Keep still!" when he tried to bring his leg up.

"I never caught your name." She said as Madame Pompfrey came out to get him. Pompfrey started to carry him into the Wing when he replied.

"Hugo Weasley. And yours?"

"Elizabeth Longbottom."

"See you around Longbottom." Elizabeth smiled.

"You too, Weasley."


End file.
